


Hard and Fast

by Eratoschild



Series: The Marshal and the Mouth [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Astrals help him,he was falling in lovewith Ignis.





	Hard and Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the Igcor week prompt "hard and fast", only just finished now.

Cor liked the idea of a relationship, actually. But somehow he never found the time to get into one.

 

Then along came Ignis Scientia. Gorgeous, elegant, cultured, perfectly poised and mannered. With, as it turned out, a mouth that could melt the paint off the Regalia. 

 

Ignis liked taking just as Cor liked giving – hard and fast. He would never admit to it but he was grateful that there was nothing in his mouth the time Ignis looked him straight in the eye and quite literally demanded “raw me”.If there had been, surely Cor would have spit it out in shock.

 

By the time he had been through doing so though, he had felt compelled to lean down and kiss a bruise on Ignis’s shin. One that had occurred, as Ignis confessed, while he was trying to leave Cor’s office in haste earlier that same day lest he should say something most unprofessional in a work setting. 

 

It didn’t take long before they’d found themselves in an unspoken “arrangement” of sorts. In some ways it was more than he ever could have asked for. Ignis was enthusiastic, demanding even, and Cor knew just how to handle that, how to provoke the back talk that drove him crazy.

 

But there were only so many times he could fuck that perfect ass into the mattress, only so many times he could watch those soft pink lips take his dick – and at the end of the day, _so many_ wasn’t actually that many – before it hit him that he wanted _more_.

 

The sex was mind-blowing, Six, don’t let it stop, but he soon found himself looking for ways to be less busy, to be even more efficient about his work. Cor _wanted_ to be able to have a _relationship._ Astrals help him, _he was falling in love_ with Ignis. 

 

He’d found the young advisor attractive long before he’d ever fucked him, considered asking him out on a date more than once. Each time though, he’d convinced himself that he couldn’t get into a relationship. The sex didn’t solve the attraction, it had only compounded it.

 

It was a risk he knew, uncertain as to whether Ignis returned the feelings, but he’d have to grit his teeth and brace himself if he wanted to find out for sure.

 

“Comin’ over tonight?” he asked just as Ignis was turning to exit his office with a file he needed.

 

“I could,” Ignis smirked. “It has been almost a whole day. See you at nine, then?”

 

“You know what?” Cor told him with a shake of his head, “come over earlier, I’m making dinner.”

 

_I’m what_?

 

Ignis’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Dinner? All right,” he agreed. “Special occasion?”

 

“Just come over around seven thirty.” 

 

“Would you like me to bring anything?”

 

“Don’t worry about anything, I’ll have it covered.”

 

“I will see you then.”

 

He watched Ignis leave and exhaled sharply as the door closed. 

 

Now what?

 

Cor tapped his pen restlessly on his desk. Now he needed to decide what he was making for dinner. And more importantly, how exactly to tell Ignis that he wants more than just fucking, more than just his bratty mouth (though he certainly wanted those to remain part of the whole package.)

 

Dinner would be easy. He might not make a gourmet feast but Cor was a perfectly competent cook and he was already planning to broil a couple of garrula steaks that night. Some well seasoned roasted potatoes and vegetables would complete the meal and he could stop on the way home for a bottle of wine. There, he had a dinner plan. He could focus his energies on more important things. 

 

On the way home he stopped and picked up a bottle of a Tenebraean red wine and on impulse, grabbed a torte from the bakery next door to the wine shop. Arriving home, he set the steaks to marinate and prepared the vegetables and potatoes. 

 

Stepping into his dining room, he considered lighting some candles but ultimately opted for a dim setting of the lights. He didn’t want to jump the gun too much, not knowing how Ignis would respond. He undid an extra button on his shirt and rolled the cuffs just below his elbows. Ignis has complimented his five o’clock shadow recently so he didn’t bother shaving and his hair was too short to get messed up so his appearance was easily accounted for.

 

At precisely seven thirty, there was a sharp knock at his door. Ignis, in what Cor had quickly come to think of as his _fuck me_ uniform, but soon after, learned to be simply what Ignis preferred to wear when he wasn’t dressed for work: tight black hoodie, tight black leather pants, black boots, black driving gloves, messy hair. Such a contrast from his professional appearance. His dick gave an interested twitch, knowing what normally was about to commence here.

 

Silently, he willed himself in check as Ignis stepped into the apartment. 

 

“Dim lights, table settings. Marshal…” Ignis spoke with a smirk, his tongue deliberately caressing each letter of the title, “are you turning romantic on me?”

 

So much for having to broach the subject.

 

“I was going to go with candlelight but I thought it might be a little overboard,” he quipped.

 

“Good call,” Ignis replied with a small huff of a laugh, but then he held Cox’s gaze for a second and the smirk fell from his lips, any trace of snarky inflection vanished from his voice. “You…you actually mean that,” he breathed. 

 

“Is that a problem?” Cor winced as soon as the words were out. “This isn’t exactly how I was hoping the conversation would go,” he added. 

 

“Problem?” Ignis echoed. “I...I’m a little surprised at this revelation.” He paused and when he was silent for a minute, Cor started to grow concerned.

 

“What is it Ignis? You can tell me. No hard feelings if it’s not mu-“

 

“No, no,” Ignis quickly interrupted. “It’s just that...you see, I was somewhat in fear that I might need to discontinue our arrangement as...well I’m afraid I’ve developed feelings for you also. I never expected to find us on the same page.”

 

Cor looked at Ignis, uncharacteristic uncertainty marring his face: eyebrows drawn, bitingat the corner of his lip. “Since when?” he couldn’t help asking. 

 

“Since...ah, before,” Ignis replies after a moment’s thought. “Before...this. Quite a long time really I think.”

 

“And you never said anything why?” He hoped he didn’t sound too harsh in asking that.

 

Another pause. “There are s couple of reasons really, not the least of which is that I thought, or perhaps had convinced myself that it was no more than sexual attraction. Once I was fairly certain that this much at least was mutual, I did say something to that effect as you are more than aware.”

 

“Hmm,” Cor replied with a smirk. “The other reasons?”

 

“Well for starters I’ve never known you to be in a relationship with anyone. I don’t know your reasons but it seemed...an unlikely scenario, I suppose. And even we’re that not the case, a romantic relationship would be difficult for me with all my responsibilities. Aside from that, there is still the hurdle of workplace romance with someone in a superior capacity.”

 

“But fucking is okay?”

 

“Easier to break off if need be.”

 

Would it have been though?

 

He didn’t say anything, but before he had a chance, Ignis was moving tentatively closer until their bodies met in a soft collision, and didn’t stop until Cor was pushed against the wall. He still didn’t have a chance to say anything when Ignis’s lips met his. Their fucking hadn’t involved much kissing but when it did, it was the same as the rest of it: hard and rough with plenty of snarky commentary. 

 

This was...almost as if they were altogether different people. Soft and warm, almost shy. Ignis’s lips were barely brushing his, but at the same time there was an underscoring of surety to it. He wasn’t sure if it was born of their now-known mutual feelings, or if this was simply how Ignis normally kissed, but he tried not to overthink it and let him do what he would. It wasn’t long before Ignis’s tongue was at the seam of his lips, prodding softly. Cor granted him entrance and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist, pulling him closer. His fingers found the edge of the hoodie and slipped underneath, feeling the warm silky skin just above the waistband of his leather pants.

 

When they finally broke, Ignis pulled back. “And you, Mar- I’m sorry, Cor?”

 

“No, don’t call me Marshal. And me what?”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Ah. Well I’ve found you attractive for some time now. Either it really was just sexual attraction until I started fucking you or it turned into something more. I’m really not sure now.”

 

“I suppose it doesn’t much matter, does it?” Ignis mused. “The question is what do we do now?”

 

“To be honest,” Cor replied. “Right now I really wanna have dinner.”

 

Ignis’s eyebrows shot up, then his expression dissolved into a short laugh. “That’s very pragmatic of you. Do you need help preparing anything?”

 

“Nah, I’ve just gotta run steaks under the broiler. The potatoes and vegetables will probably need to be reheated though. I’ve got some wine if you want to open the bottle. There’s dessert too, but it just needs to be cut.”

 

“You thought of everything,” Ignis cooed

 

“I guess I did.”

 

“You know,” Ignis started with a little sly grin. “I think your fear of candlelight being overboard was unfounded.”

 

“Then I guess we’ll have ourselves a proper candlelight dinner.”

 

“That sounds very nice,” Ignis replied. “Now, show me where that corkscrew is.”

 

They ate mostly without talking, allowing the evening’s revelation to settle on them. Cor couldn’t help but let the sight of Ignis at his table be a little distracting. He ate, but slowly, glancing frequently between the flames of the two candles set between them and couldn’t miss the similar looks coming his way.

 

“Gil for your thoughts, Cor?” Ignis finally teased, a a tiny smile on his lips.

 

“Ask me later, I’m not sure I have the words right now.”

 

“All right, I’ll do that.”

 

When they did finish their dinner, Cor came around to the other side of the table, holding out a hand to Ignis. “I was wondering if you don’t mind postponing dessert?”

 

Ignis slowly reached out a hand to let him take, a coyly curious look on his face. “In favor of…?”

 

Cor pulled lightly at it. “Come on, you’re smart. I think you can figure it out.”

 

“Do lead the way.”

 

At the bedroom door, he paused. “Ignis…this isn’t to say that all the other times haven’t been great or anything, fucking Six, you’re amazing but I hope you don’t mind tonight being a little different.”

 

He’s pretty sure Ignis gets what he’s trying to say but there’s that teasing, curious look again. “How so?”

 

“Brat,” he replies with an eye roll and a soft laugh, opening the door. “Just get in here with me.”

 

They stepped into the room and he turned on the bedside lamp. No need for the harsh ceiling light. Ignis was starting to pull at the zipper on his hoodie. “Lemme do that.” Cor pulled Ignis to him, one arm around his waist, other hand pushing Ignis’s out of the way to finish the job. 

 

Unoccupied, Ignis started unbuttoning his shirt. when leather-clad fingers started a slow slide across his abs, Cor was momentarily in danger of his legs giving out underneath him, but somehow he remained upright and managed to push the hoodie off of Ignis’s shoulders. The act of undressing, slowly, in the softer light is a profoundly other experience from their normal hurried race to be free of clothing in the harder overhead lighting. 

 

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and took one of Ignis’s hands again, watching his lover watch him to see what happened next. Tracing a finger along the edge where black leather met fair skin, he gave Ignis a querying look. Permission had never been a question but now for some reason, this felt important now. A brief pause, and Ignis nodded his consent, seeming to hold his breath as Cor’s finger slipped under the edge of the glove to start easing it off. How was such a mundane act suddenly so intimate?

 

It was barely off when Ignis’s hand brushed along his jaw. This too was new. Gentle touches where there would have been harsh grabbing. Softened gazes and silence instead of glaring and sarcastic banter. He took the other glove off, then turned Ignis around, arms around his waist and lips at his neck, drawing a quiet laugh.

 

“To what do I owe-“

 

“Hmm, nothin’, just let me and don’t give me any of your lip,” Cor replied, an echoing laugh, his mouth never leaving Ignis’s skin. 

 

“Whatever you like. This is nice,” Ignis replied as Cor found his way to the fly of his pants and let his finger circle the button, thumb caressing smooth firm abs, already familiar and somehow it was like he was just discovering them. 

 

“So is this an act, or was the mouthy bad boy the act? Am I getting the real Ignis now?”

 

“I assure you, it’s been the real Ignis all along.”

 

“This is a bit of a switch.”

 

“What can I say? I’m complicated. Are you going to talk all night or are you going to remove the rest of my clothing?”

 

“Still the impatient brat.”

 

“You love it.”

 

He did.

 

With that comment, Cor found his hands wandering away from The button, traveling a few inches lower to splay his palm across the growing evidence of Ignis’s arousal. “Don’t take too long,” he pleaded with a soft groan. “I know what I’m missing.”

 

“Hush you,” Cor teased, applying the lightest pressure just as his hips gave a little jerk against his palm. “We’ve got all night.” Only then did he return to the task of undoing Ignis’s fly and divesting him of the rest of his clothing. When Ignis, freshly undressed, turned in his arms and pressed his body tightly to Cor’s, it was all he could do to keep from rushing ahead into their customary dynamic, but that wasn’t how he wanted the night to go. He summoned his self control and took Ignis into a long, slow kiss before guiding him to the bed and gently lowering him to his back, watching hungrily as Ignis propped an arm behind his head, reaching up to trail his fingers down Cor’s neck and trace his collar

 

“Are you not fully undressing?” Ignis inquired tone light and curious. “Not that you aren’t most fetching in this state but it is rather unfair.”

 

“No need to rush, we’ve got all night.”

 

“If we’ve got all night, then you’ve got the minute it takes to finish undressing,” Ignis informed him. “I want to see you as much as you can see me.”

 

He couldn’t find a good argument against that. Standing, he quickly pulled off his shirt, arousal heightening as Ignis raked his gaze greedily over his body. Cor was in top shape and he knew it, and wasn’t above showing off a little. He turned around, rolling his shoulders for good measure as he undid his pants, turning to give Ignis a smirk. The heat in his eyes was shameless, as was the hand stroking his dick with deliberate slowness. 

 

“Get your pants off and get back here so I can get my hands on you,” Ignis said.

 

“There you go, thinking you get to make demands,” Cor growled back.

 

As if he would actually refuse.

 

“There you go, trying to act as if you’ve no intent to give me exactly what I want.”

 

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days,” Cor replied as he removed his pants and underwear, unable to hide the affectionate note creeping into his voice.

 

“More than it already has? I do hope so.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Only for you,” Ignis replied, blowing him a kiss and giving himself another stroke, a soft moan following.

 

“All right, I’m gonna give you a reason to be impatient,” Cor laughed as he quickly went to his closet and pulled out a couple of neckties, returned to the bed and climbed over Ignis. 

 

“Well this is certainly a bit spicy,” Ignis smirked up at Cor as he leaned down to kiss him, then nip his way down his neck before grabbing one wrist and cocking an eyebrow expectantly, waiting to see how he responded. “I do look forward to seeing what you have in mind.”

 

When Ignis said nothing further, he took the words as his cue to proceed, securing each wrist firmly to the headboard. 

 

“Just look at me, at your mercy,” Ignis cooed.

 

“That’s right. Settle in, were gonna be here a while,” he replied, straddling his hips and leaning down to start again with a long, languid kiss, groaning softly as Ignis quickly yielded, lips parting. Though he might, more frequently, prefer a good hard fuck, Cor could also put all of his hard-trained discipline into treating a partner with maddening gentleness when he wanted to and just then, that was exactly what he wanted to do.

 

He brushed the hair out of Ignis’s eyes, pleased to see how they darkened. Then running his hand over one arm, the tension in his muscles seemed to follow Cor’s touch, as if Ignis were struggling against his restraints for more pronounced contact. 

 

How he loved this, Ignis’s body, so responsive, just for him. But also he couldn’t help enjoying the giving aspect. Cor wanted to show him how he felt, not just tell him and in that moment, he was pouring every ounce of what he was feeling into what he was doing.

 

Cor was often better at demonstration than explaination. 

 

He wanted to see Ignis’s body reacting to what he did, as if speaking back in conversation, as if accepting, as if wanting more, wanting to be told again and again, as if needing to hear it from his mouth, his hands, his dick.

 

Would the message be sufficiently conveyed in a touch, a blow, a soft, slow fuck? 

 

He could only hope. Grounding himself in the moment, Cor pushed himself to his knees and drew his hands down over Ignis’s body, down the planes of his chest, the contours of his thighs. He simply touched, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over Ignis’s body laid bare to him. 

 

Meeting Ignis’s gaze once more he spoke again. “Don’t give me any of your sarcastic bullshit. You want this?” 

 

Before he had the chance to mull over whether he should more clearly define “this”, Ignis nodded. “I want you. ALL of you. Not just your cock. Though I would prefer it if we could get on with that part.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you would,” Cor replied just before he bent to take Ignis in his mouth. When Ignis arched deeper into his mouth in response it was all he could do to remind himself not to rush straight into the fuck, but to focus on the slow build of pleasure he was intending. He pulled back and spoke again. “We’re gonna do this slow tonight but trust me, I’m gonna make you feel good.” It was all he wanted to do just then. 

 

Running his hands over Ignis’s thighs from the outside working in, and higher, he paid careful attention to the flexing muscles working higher, until he was tracing the creases of Ignis’s v-cuts, the gasps and moans drawn by his touch starting to drive him crazy himself.

“Come on, now that’s what I want to hear from you. Lemme hear more of that.” It didn’t take him much longer to have Ignis twisting and writhing under him. His own dick was so hard and throbbing now that it practically hurt with wanting for the man laid out before him. Only moments later he was sure Ignis couldn’t last much longer. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Torture,” Ignis breathed in response.

 

“Hmm well let’s see what we can do here,” he replied.

 

By the time he had his mouth on him again, Ignis was practically sobbing. Only a few more moments later and Ignis’s body was overtaken with release, shaking and arching until he hit the back of Cor’s throat. 

 

Pressing his hips to the mattress, Cor wrested control back, sucking Ignis until he finally sagged limp on the bed, gasping for breath. 

 

“My gods…” he whispered.

 

“ _Marshal_ is sufficient,” he replied with a smirk.“Immortal is also acceptable.” 

 

“Hush you,” Ignis replied with a soft, breathy laugh. “Now you must allow me to reciprocate.”

 

“You’re staying right there,” Cor informed him.

 

“Something else in mind?”

 

“Might be.”

 

Cor gave him another minute or two, trailing his fingers over Ignis’s thighs again as he waited. When he saw that Ignis was starting to become erect once more, he sent a silent thanks to the six, by now, he was definitely feeling it himself and didn’t think they could hold out much longer.

 

“Please say you’re going to fuck me know,” Ignis pleaded. “That was so good but I need – “

 

“Yeah, me too,” Cor replied. “Trust me, we’re both gonna be getting what we want here.”

 

“I’m not so far,” Ignis replied, seemingly attempting to appear sulky but in actuality he was only just shy of begging. Shiva’s icy tits, he’d gotten lucky tonight. 

 

Unable to stand it anymore, he grabbed lube and quickly squeezed some out, spreading it over his dick. As he did, Ignis parted his legs, teeth sinking into his lip.

 

Moments later, Cor was pressing into hot, yielding flesh. “Oh thank the gods,” Ignis moaned softly as he did. Cor couldn’t disagree. Slowly, he began thrusting – if it could even be called that – they moved together, their bodies meeting in a building rhythm, his head fell forward to let his teeth graze at Ignis’s neck, Ignis wrapped one leg over his waist, the other hooking around the back of his thigh as his arms pulled incessantly at his bonds. Cor had tocongratulate himself on the security with which he’d tied them.

 

With the leg hooked around his thigh, Ignis pulled, urging him deeper. The sounds he made filled Cor’s ears, serving only to confirm that he’s giving Ignis exactly what he wants. They’re both getting close, but he realizes that it isn’t quite enough – it’s not all he wants.

 

“Hold on a minute,” he said, pulling out as Ignis lets out a disappointed groan.

 

Quickly, Cor reached to unbind his wrists, letting the ties fall to the side. He moved off of Ignis. “Trade places with me,” he said, receiving a confused look in return.

 

“C’mon,” he urged. Ignis did as told and Cor quickly sat where he was, leaning back against the headboard.

 

“All right,” he said, gesturing to his lap. “All yours again,” he added, smirking as Ignis moved to straddle him. Eyes fluttering closed as he sank down on his dick.

 

Cor wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, threading a hand up into his hair to pull him down for a kiss. “Better,” he said gruffly, feeling Ignis’s thighs flex on either side his, their chests expanding and contracting against each other with their breath. “Six, you’re really something,” he commented, one hand gripping Ignis’s side, thumb sliding along the groove of his ribs.

 

Ignis was sustaining most of the movement by this point, deep flush in his cheeks as rhythm started to get away from him.

 

“Come on, you’re close,” Cor urged, jerking his hips as Ignis lowered his own yet again. So was he. Gods, was he. But he was also determined to see Ignis get off again before he did.

 

“Come on,” he repeated softly, sliding a hand between them to wrap his calloused fingers and palm around Ignis’s dick.

 

“Oh gods….” Ignis cried softly, his voice a tight staccato as Cor began slowly stroking the length of him.

 

“That’s it, almost there,” he urged, beginning to have difficulty with words himself. He stroked a little faster, gave a pinch to one of Ignis’s nipples, the sharp sounds in response going straight to his dick, pushing him closer still.

 

He stroked Ignis a little faster, jerked his hips a little harder. He could tell the moment Ignis hit the point of no return, his breath a loud gasp. 

 

“That’s it, come on, think you’ve waited long enough,” he said, feeling a tight clenching around him, and Ignis’s whole body jerked, liquid heat seeping between them as Ignis let out the most obscene moan Cor had ever heard. 

 

“Gods yes… Six,” he rasped, as his body jerked and clenched.

 

Only then did he himself finally succumb, starting a new round of cries and moans from Ignis as he spilled his hot release inside him.

 

Pulling Ignis close as they both came down, he just held them together there as their hearts and breath becoming less erratic again.

 

“Fucking Six…” he muttered.

 

“I’ll say.”

 

A little later, they were both cleaned up and laying in bed, Cor was on his back and had pulled Ignis halfway on top of him. Running a hand idly up and down his spine, Cor couldn’t suppress a lazy smile as pale green eyes gazed at him, at once intent and indolent. “I could get used to this, you know.”

 

One corner of Ignis’s lips curled languorously. “I think I’m already getting there.” 

They didn’t worry about discussing terms or details of a relationship just then. They’d worry about that soon enough.


End file.
